Neo Super Mario Bros
This is a Game being created between ChessPiecesLtd and Mario Vs. Eggman DO NOT EDIT without the Permission of BOTH Authors. Thank you. Neo Super Mario Bros is a Platformer game to be released for the wii Overview Although the game is similar to previous titles, there have been a few changes to the game. Firstly, Wario is playable alongside the Mario Bros. Secondly, and more importantly, the Game uses a HP system. Some enemies now take multiple shots to defeat. While the lowly Goomba still dies in one stomp, Fireball, or Spin (or however you decide to dispose of them) Koopa Troopas have a HP of 2, with Hammer Brothers and Koopatrol going up to 8 and 7 respectivley. Boss HP goes as high as the 50s! (though most bosses have slightly tamer amounts) Plot The game starts one day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi are visiting the Princess. However, when they arrive at the castle, somone has ransacked the place. suspecting Bowser, the Mario Bros race to the princess' throne room, finding only a beaten up Toad and a note. Upon reading the note, the Mario bros realise that it was Wario, not the koopa King who had kidnapped Peach. However, in what was a ransom note, Wario had left his address. realising this castle was not far, the Mario Bros raced off. However, After reaching Wario's Castle and defeating him, the Mario Bros could not find Peach. all they found was Iggy Koopa, loading the Princess AND Wario's Treasure onto is airship, preparing to leave for his castle. Having a personal stake in this, Wario joins the Mario Brothers on their quest, determined to save his treasure. Playing The Game The Game itself plays just like a regular Mario game, where you jump, fireball, spin and even hammer your enemies (or just avoid them) as you make your way to the flag at the end of the course, trying not to die in the process. There are 3 Playable characters in the game, each with their own strengths and weaknesses: Note that when in base form, Players have equal abilities. Power-Ups In the Game, there are a multitude of Power-Ups that can be used by Mario, Luigi and Wario. Worlds In the game, there are a total of 10 Worlds. 8 regular, the Star road and an extra world for expert players. In each regular world, there contains a Fortress, Castle and Airship. each of these levels has a boss, as shown in the table below. Enemies In this game, enemies have HP (Hit Points). Also, enemies with a Asterisk (*) are enemies that Luigi cannot defeat with his jump. Enemies marked with (NEW) are New to this game. Bosses also have HP, which is listed in a seperate table Ending After defeating Wart at the Castle, The Mario Brothers (and Wario, collectivley refered to at "The Bros" from here on out) assume they have won, and Assume that Wart was controlling the Koopa troop. This is proved false, however, when The Bros realise the Princess (and Wario's treasure) are missing. Suddenly, an airship appears outside the castle. The Bros hop on to investigate. After confronting Bowser Jr in the cockpit, the Airship crashes, taking the Bros to an area of Darkland they had never ventured into before. Still, amist the Lava, elite Koopas and airship wreakage, they could make out one thing: A large Castle, topped by a familiar shell with the Door resembling an ugly, yet familiar face. The Bros venture inside, knowing the Princess must be in there. At the end of the Castle, the Bros come across Bowser, with the princess locked up. the Princess throws a "Legendary fire Flower" to the Player (before being taken away) to do battle with Bowser. after a skirmish, the Koopa King falls. Falls into lava. The Bros then enter the vault, only to find it empty. Before they can figure out what is going on, however, Dry Bowser attacks them. After an intense battle, the Bros find a chain to the top of the Castle, certain the Princess must be there. Sadly, they are met again by Dry bowser, this time in the Koopa Clown Car. The battle then plays out like in Super Mario World, only this time, Dry Bowser throws bob-ombs. After that battle, the Princess is safe, Bowser is defeated and Wario finds his treasure, ferrying that, Mario, Luigi and the Princess back to the Mushroom Kingdom in his newly aquired Airship. when they arrive at the Castle, the Mario Bros bid wario farewell and enter the castle with Peach, and the credits roll. After the Credits, a letter appears on the Screen adressed to the Mario Bros from Wario Inviting them to try and discover the Special world. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wario (series)